


Man Down... But Not Out

by flickawhip



Series: Triple H Imagines [28]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A little mildly smutty fluff...Written for the imagines blog.Set around when Triple H had injured his quads.





	Man Down... But Not Out

\- He’s been sleeping for hours now  
\- You know he’ll wake up soon  
\- He’ll be looking for you  
\- He won’t be able to come and find you though  
\- So you’ll have to go and see him  
\- You make sure to bring food with you  
\- And water  
\- Plenty of both  
\- He’ll be wanting you to bring food and drink anyway  
\- This way you just won’t have to miss him  
\- Even for a minute  
\- He’s sleepy when you finally join him on the bed  
\- Makes a soft noise halfway between sleep and waking  
\- “Honey?”  
\- His voice is muffled  
\- Sleepy  
\- Sweetly so  
\- “Hey Baby...”  
\- You smile  
\- Stroke his cheek gently  
\- Lean to kiss him  
\- Smiling when he groans softly  
\- “Are you teasing me?”  
\- You smile  
\- Shake your head  
\- “No Baby...”  
\- You kiss him softly  
\- “I just don’t want you to get lonely, that’s all...”


End file.
